villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yae
Yae Kayama was the Queen of Doll Land, as well as the main leader of all the antagonists of the Super Doll Licca-chan anime series. History Youth Yae was born as the Princess of Doll Land. She had a younger twin sister, Nanae, and was also the possessor of Doll Isamu's Calling Watch and Calling Ring. As the older Princess of Doll Land, Yae was the natural legitimate heir to the throne, and was therefore required to go to the human realm to stay for a time. During her trip there, she met the grandfather of Rui, and fell in love with him. However, though her love was requited, Yae eventually left him after extending her stay in the human realm beyond what had been permitted to her, for love between human beings and Doll citizens was forbidden by the laws of Doll Land. Before she left, Yae assured Rui's grandfather that she would never forget him, and gave Isamu's Calling Ring to him as a token by which he could remember her. Ultimately, Yae's love for Rui's grandfather was such that she gave the throne up to her younger sister, Nanae, for she was unable to move on from him. However, she remained a well-respected and honoured member of the royal family, and was the one whom Nanae consulted when considering difficult matters of great urgency. Possession Unexpectedly, Yae's niece, Orie, followed in her footsteps by falling in love with a human man: Pierre. When Nanae learned of this, she consulted Yae, who decided to ask Owl, the God of Doll Land, for advice. However, while she was in the forest where Owl resided, Yae was possessed by Devaul, the King of all the demons of Doll Land. Due to this possession, Yae returned to the castle a completely different person from the gentle and kind woman that she had been, and declared Orie to have lost all qualifications to be the future Queen of Doll Land. Hence, she - Yae - would be the Queen of Doll Land instead. It did not take long for Nanae, Franz, and Orie to realise the truth of what happened to Yae and, fearing for their lives, they fled the kingdom - Nanae and Orie successfully escaped to the human realm, while Franz sought refuge in Owl's forest. With the royal family seemingly overthrown, Devaul-Yae became the Queen of Doll Land, turning it into a Demon Kingdom where its castle is covered with demonic vines and its citizens have been turned into stone. However, Devaul-Yae eventually discovered that her usurpation was only partially successful: due to the lack of a legitimate heir to sustain the life and prosperity of Doll Land, the kingdom itself would gradually be doomed to be sealed forever in a terrible dark winter. In fact, Devaul-Yae herself would be sealed along with it forever if she was unable to assume total control of the land. To prevent that from happening, she would require a legitimate heir of Doll Land to seat upon the throne while the land was under her power, which would also enable her to rule Doll Land forever. Hence, Yae sent Scarecrow and his henchmen to the human realm to seek out the newest acknowledged heir to the throne, which turned out to be none other than her own grand-niece: Licca. Doll Isamu After numerous failures on Scarecrow's part, Yae sent him on a new important mission: recover Doll Isamu's Calling Ring. After he successfully stole the Ring, Yae was able to sway Doll Isamu into her service. Later on, however, she discarded Scarecrow after telling him that Doll Licca had been right about her being possessed by the Demon King, condemning him to spend all eternity in a prison-like room where his powers were useless due to the barrier she had placed on the room. Eventually, Yae discarded even Doll Isamu as well, for he refused to help her bring direct harm upon his fellow Doll Knights and the true royal family of Doll Land (Licca, Orie, and Nanae). Misty Through Devaul's powers, Yae created Misty to help her bring Licca back to Doll Land. However, it became evident that Misty fared no better than Scarecrow did when it came to capturing Licca, for though her powers were indisputably far superior to his, and she was less clumsy and more competent in her methods, Misty had a streak of mischief that caused her to lack her progenitor's urgency for Licca's capture. In fact, she came to develop an obsession with the Doll Knights, growing to view her defeating them as more important than Yae's wish for Licca to be captured as soon as possible. Ironically, it is this very view that led her to be defeated and significantly weakened by Doll Licca, who managed to strip her of all her magical powers with help from Owl, the God of Doll Land. Disgusted and infuriated by Misty's defeat, and viewing her as useless since her powers had been completely destroyed, Yae absorbed Misty back into her body. Liberation Yae brainwashes Scarecrow to fight against Licca. After Scarecrow gets back to the normal, Devaul decides leave the body of Yae and she comes to the good side again. In the end of the anime, Yae give her kingdom for Licca. Images Yae 2.png|Young Yae Yae 3.png|Yae free of Devaul Category:Anime Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Monarchs Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Twin/Clone Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:In Love Category:Humanoid Category:Kidnapper